The Slutty Student
by TheAuth0r
Summary: Follow Martha as her journey through space and time becomes much less family friendly due to her releasing her inner slut. Pure smut
1. Chapter 1: Cumming with Carjackers

**Hi guys, this is my first time writing fanfic and I figured I'd start off with a doctor who one, specifically Martha cause I always thought she was fit with a lot of potential but there seem to be less done about her. I'm aiming to follow the series but am starting from gridlock cause tbh, the first two with her in were pretty bad in my opinion. Obviously I do not own any of these characters. There will be smut, you have been warned. ****Thanks, hope you enjoy and leave a review to give any suggestions :)**

**Chapter 1**

The familiar groaning echoed out from the central console on the tardis, signalling to The Doctor and Martha that they had landed. 'Excellent timing' The Doctor thought, looking down at Martha's bobbing head and feeling a tightening in his balls. He let out a groan as he unloaded his seed into Martha's throat, feeling her suck it down and swallow it before running her tongue along his dick to collect any cum she had missed.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"New Earth," The Doctor responded, as he pulled his trousers back up, "approximately five billion years into your future." Martha had an excited look on her face as she ran over towards the door, followed closely by The Doctor whose eyes were drawn to her cute, heart shaped ass. She flung the doors open to reveal a rather unimpressive sight. A dank, run down street and rain pouring from the sky.

However, The Doctor strolled our unperturbed and she followed. They looked around the seemingly empty street, but as Martha was about to ask The Doctor why he had brought her to such a scummy area. The walls seemed to explode into life after a group of shopkeepers flung their stalls open due to the prospect of having customers. Martha seemed intrigued at the idea that they were selling moods, but The Doctor was more interested in the young woman who had just made herself forget about her parents. All she had said was that no one ever returns from the motorway.

As he pondered over her words, a door burst open behind him and two people, a man and a woman, burst out from and alleyway. One grabbed Martha and held her at gunpoint, while one kept a gun trained on him. They backed into the alley and ran for their car, The Doctor hot on their trail. When they cot to the vehicle, they stuck a sleep tab on Martha, knocking her out and piled into the car, taking off just before The Doctor burst out into the opening...

In the car, the couple, named Cheen and Milo, drove down onto the motorway, requesting permission to enter the fast lane, something now achievable due to their being three people in the car, the reason they kidnapped Martha in the first place. With access granted, they let out a little cheer, and at this point, Milo turned around to get a proper look at Martha.

"She's actually rather pretty, is that why you grabbed her instead of the man?" Milo asked his wife, knowing full well of her bisexual nature and the fact that she was definitely a slut at heart. Cheen gave him a cute little grin.

"Maybe" she responded, twirling a strand of hair in her finger. "I may in fact, get a little look at her, care to join me?" Milo grinned, he knew full well this would happen and set the car on autopilot. He walked back to the makeshift bed she was lying on, his wife rummaging through a draw until she pulled back out, holding a tab. "Here we are" she said, holding up a horny tab, "just in case she wakes."

Having applied the tab, Cheen turned her attention to Martha's clothing. Bending over, she unzipped Martha's leather jacket and managed to wrestle her out of it. She then went to work pulling off her shirt as Milo unbuttoned and then pulled down her jeans. They then gazed in list and awe at the ebony skinned beauty lying their in her underwear. There was already a small wet patch on the front of her panties, showing that the tab was working it's magic. Cheen lifted Martha up slightly, allowing her to reach round and undo her bra strap, the fabric falling free revealing her pert breasts, her nipples hard and exposed to the air. Cheen then went to work pulling off her panties, giving them a deep sniff and rubbing her nose in the wet patch before dropping them to the floor. She turned her attention to the cleanly shaven, and already dripping wet pussy in front of her. By this point, Milo had his dick out and was gently stroking it as Cheen began to rub Martha's pussy, feeling how wet she was. She then slipped two, then three fingers into Martha's gushing slit. By this point, she had her other hand pushing down her own panties, allowing her to finger herself to the erotic sight.

After a few minutes of this, Cheen decided to change it up a bit, she turned Martha round and lowered her head to her crotch. She began to lick the creamy woman's pussy while wiggling her ass a little to get her husbands attention. It worked alright because two seconds later she felt Milo's hard member rubbing up against her slick folds before he pushed inside of her, his nine inch shaft penetrating her core. She began to focus up her attention on Martha's clit, running her tongue over the sensitive ball of nerves. While Milo fucked her from behind, Cheen decided to try something different. She snakes her hand around Martha's shapely ass cheek, intending to focus some attention on the rear entrance. However, instead of the puckered hole that would be her anus, Cheen instead found a metal disc that seemed to extend into Martha's ass. Cheens eyes lit up as she realised it was a buttplug. She began to toy with it, pushing it in, wiggling it. All while Milo continued to pump into her pussy. Suddenly, she heard him groan, and felt him unload deep in her pussy. She stopped eating out their captive temporarily and dropped her hands to her clit, rubbing it furiously. A few seconds later, she felt a wave of pleasure and screamed as she sprayed her juices across the wall and across Martha.

The scream had seemed to wake Martha and she sat up groggy. However, the tab was still in effect and despite being naked, she didn't care as she looked upon the hot sight before her. A man who appeared to be using some kind of tab, before growing hard again. And a woman with cum slowly leaking out of her pussy.

"Look Milo," Cheen said, "she's awake."

Milo walked over and helped her up. Martha taking in her surroundings. After briefly explains why they had kidnapped her. Cheen suddenly asked "So why do you have a buttplug in?"

Martha blushed despite herself, she nearly always had a plug in their, mainly due to the fact that she was a huge buttslut. She didn't want to answer but then reminded herself that the woman who asked her was literally sat there naked with cum still leaking out of her and both hands slowly squeezing her breasts.

"Too be honest." Martha said, "I have a huge affinity for anal and the love the feeling of my asshole being plugged up." Feeling ashamed but also empowered as she said so. Cheen sat forwards, having always wanted to try anal but never doing so.

"Well I have an idea," Milo piped up, "if you want to try it babe, you need to be lubed up their but since we don't have any lube. Martha could give you a rimjob if she'd be so kind to wetten ur ass for me while I fuck her in the ass to show you it's ok."

Both girls had seemed sold at the word rimjob anyway and Cheen lay down on her front, peeling back her cheeks to give access. Martha wasted no time in delving in, her tongue dancing straight across Cheens asshole and being gasps of pleasure to the lips of the anal-virgin. Meanwhile, Milo pressed the head of his dick against Martha's ass, taking note of the slight gape. He then pushed forwards, making Martha groan as her tight ass cling to his dick. He continued pumping as the speed of Martha's tongue picked up, expertly covering and sometimes sneaking a little way into Cheens asshole. The moans of pleasure buoyed her along as her ass was continuously slammed by Milo. After a few minutes of this, Martha felt Milos dick pulsate as he shot his load deep inside her ass.

Cheen sat upright, "My turn" she said cheerily. Milo had already grown hard again, the tab playing it's part, and he lined himself up with his wife's unpenetrated ass. Without hesitation, he quickly thrust up, deep into her. Cheen let out a cry of both pain and pleasure which was silenced my Martha locking her lips around her. Their tongues began a battle for supremacy and their fingers lowered to each other's pussys. All the while, Cheens ass was bouncing up and down Milo's dick. The two beauty's continued to make out as one had her ass being railed and the other still had cum leaking out her ass. After a few minutes, Martha felt her orgasm building and gave a little gasp as her face scrunched up and she squirted her juices mostly over Cheen. This erotic sight also drove Cheen to the edge who moaned as her orgasm rocked her. She fell back into Martha's arms, half aware of Milo stood over them, jerking off slowly before his dick twitched and sprayed out strand after strand of hot, white cum onto the faces and tits of the beauty's at his feet.


	2. Chapter2

_Sorry I know it looks like I have already uploaded this chapter but I felt it was way too short and so have extended it. Also sorry for it being so long since I updated but am hoping to get back into it now._

_Remember, any requests just let me know._

**Chapter 2**

Having freed everyone from New Earth's motorway system, The Doctor and Martha disembarked from the planet in the Tardis. After the explaining what had happened to her, Martha then lowered her tight jeans and panties before spreading her cheeks to display her asshole which still had a noticeable gape. Before she could get any further Martha felt the Doctors hands grab her hips and moaned as he buried his rock hard shaft in her used arsehole. She gasped in pleasure as he thrust into her loose anus repeatedly, his balls slapping against her rapidly wettening pussy. She put one hand on the console to steady herself whilst the other snaked down to her pussy, toying with her already swollen clit. As Martha's hands went to work, so did the Doctor's, raising one hand, he brought it down firmly on her firm ass. She gasped as he left a red handprint on her cheek before feeling his hand come back down with the same force on the other cheek.

'That's right Doctor, spank your little slut's ass' she screamed as she forced her ass back against his crotch. Hearing this drove the Doctor over the edge as he felt himself release. The feeling of the Doctor's cum filling her ass drove Martha over the edge and she screamed as she felt her juices spray over her hand and onto the floor.

The Doctor gave her ass a playful slap as he stood up, refastening his trousers. Despite a large amount of cum still leaking out of her arsehole, Martha pulled her panties and jeans back up before heading to the door to see where they had landed.

———————————————————————

Having arrived at Hooverville, the Doctor and Martha began to look around the run down campsite and the downtrodden faces. As they advanced through a number of things caught Martha's attention but none as much as the confrontation starting in what appeared to be the equivalent of a town centre as a violent argument erupted over a piece of stolen bread. The Doctor waded in too help and Martha rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude. Before the Doctor made it however, a stocky, well built figure waded through the crowd of spectators. He spoke with such authority and broke up the argument with such speed that Martha quickly guessed he was in charge. The Doctor must have reached the same conclusion as he made a beeline for the man, immediately starting a conversation about the missing people as Martha trudged over. The trio soon headed to his central tent and continued discussing it until Martha felt a familiar urge. She quickly dismissed herself and walked outside, asking a man nearby where the closest toilets were. He grinned and pointed her towards some. Unbeknownst to her, they weren't the closest, but they were the... best.

Martha made her way into the stall and was just about to get on with it when she heard the sound of the door opening and someone entering the stall next to her. She ignored this but was shocked when she felt something poke into her hips. Looking down she saw a perfect sized hole in the wall, at least what could be seen of it because protruding through was a thick, 8" cock. Martha was thrilled, she'd fingered herself many times to the thought or videos of a gloryhole but never thought she'd actually have the chance to experience one. Instinctively her hand dropped to the already hard appendage as she began stroking its length. She heard a groan from the other side of the partition and a familiar dampness began building in her panties. She wrapped a hand around it and began to jerk it at a faster rate whilst simultaneously pushing her other hand into her jeans and beginning to circle her clit. As she continued to jerk the rock hard cock, a drop of precum oozed out of the head. Martha dropped to her knees and licked it off before proceeding to run her tongue along its length. By this point she had slipped two fingers into her tight, wet hole and was thrusting them in and out before finally taking the cock into her mouth. She immediately went all the way, forcing her head down the shaft and taking all 8" just as the Doctor had taught her. She started moving her head back and forth as she plunged her fingers into her pussy. She would make him cum first, she was sure of it. She carried on sucking hard, unaware the owner of the huge cock was the man that had directed her here. However, she felt her knees growing weak despite kneeling anyway and knew her release was fast approaching. Just then she felt the sudden tell tale stiffening of his cock as she felt a huge load of cum fill her mouth. She pulled her head back from his cock as sum of the salty liquid seeped past her lips. At this point she screamed as her furious finger panties resulted in her pussy convulsing hard and her panties being soaked by a torrent of her juices. She lay on the floor for a few minutes before regaining her senses and making her way back to the tent. She hadn't realised for the next 20 minutes of being back in the tent until she left and the same guy who directed her to the toilets winked at her and whispered 'you have something on your chin'.


End file.
